


A Lesson Painfully Learned

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Humor, Humorous Ending, Perversion, Wandering Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku is about to learn a lesson after his wandering hand, wanders onto something that could rip it off. Rated for dirty words and Miroku's even dirtier mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Painfully Learned

Miroku slowly made his way over to the bushes that he heard voices coming from behind, Shippo and Kirala were chasing butterflies around and the girls had went to pick some berries. He didn't know were Inuyasha was but guessed maybe he was out practicing with his sword, or was still in a bad mood from his fight with Kagome this morning. Miroku shook his head _When will Inuyasha learn…women like a man that is polite and get to the point_ Miroku thought slowly advancing to his target which was the ever moving bushes. 

The girls were there.

He knew this.

He wouldn't get in trouble spying on them picking berries.

But still a little…friendly "hello" wouldn't be considered something for getting into trouble for. 

Unless you were the most perverted monk in all of Japan, who's favorite pass times were spying on bathing women, asking if they would bare him a child, grabbing every nearby butt you saw which mostly included your secret crushes butt. Then right now he was in trouble for the perverted thoughts going though his mind and the perverted idea he had in store for the two unknowing girls behind the bushes. He heard a noise and stopped dead in his tracks before he found out Kagome had made a joke and the two girls were both laughing. Miroku took this chance to cover some much needed ground to the bushes while they were busy laughing. 

When he got to the bush he ever so slowly reached his hand out… 

And touched something soft but firm and of course covered by cloth.

 _Hmmm…wonder who this is? Kagome? No, no offense to her but this can't be Lady Kagome…must be Sango, she works out a lot and who ever owns this backside is strong._

He gave a soft squeeze.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MONK!?!"

Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud and angry scream that still echoed in the trees. Recognizing the voice as Inuyasha's he turned around expecting to see a pissed off sliver haired Inu-Hanyou behind him. 

Nothing...

 _But if Inuyasha is not behind me then…oh Kami-sama help me…_ Miroku began to sweat and swallowed hard at the scary thought that ran though his mind just then, Miroku looked in front of him and then up to the face Inuyasha. He was sitting on the grass, arms crossed and pinning him with an expression of pure rage. Inuyasha's ears were flatted to his head, his mouth twisted into the most angry snarl ever created with both of his deadly fangs showing. Clawed hands were grasping the material of his fire rat robe in irritation. In fear Miroku looked at were his hand was…it was right on Inuyasha rear end. 

In all the commotion Sango and Kagome looked over from there berry picking to see this sight. Kagome had asked Inuyasha to keep watch for demons with the reward of the first piece of blueberry pie that the berries were going to be used for. Kagome's eyes widen and Sango's mouth hit the ground at the sight of a very enraged Inuyasha was groped by the womanizing monk. Inuyasha stood up and began cracking his knuckles, "You have five seconds to run for your damn life before I sharpen my claws on your sorry ass and rip that damn hand of you're off" Inuyasha said dangerously calm while cracking the knuckles of his other hand. 

Miroku ran for dear life as he heard Inuyasha count. 

"One, two FIVE!!!" 

Miroku screamed as he ran faster then he ever did in his entire twenty years of life. Knowing that if he stopped he would get FAR worst then a slap on the face for this little stunt. _This time it was NOT worth it!_

Today Miroku learned a VERY valuable lesson every pervert should know. 

Look before you grope 


End file.
